1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system comprising a portable device storing data such as calling data, identification data, and the like, and an apparatus for receiving data from the portable device and processing the data.
2. Related Background Art
A so-called electronic telephone directory for generating PB (push button) tones according to prestored telephone numbers is known. However, since a device of this type sends the generated PB tone from a speech transmission unit of a handset onto a line, a wrong party may often be called due to noise.
Some telephone sets can be electrically connected to an IC card storing telephone numbers through a connector. However, problems of a connection error of a connector unit, and breaking of pins of the connector unit are posed.